Eggs On Legs (Revised)
by throbbingegg
Summary: The revision of the wonderful story


Da egg chased Kody down tha hallway, its high heels tappin as it sprinted afta tha boy. Kody, pantin heavily, rounded tha corner ta try ta escape tha fetus trapped up in a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shell. Da sprintin egg reached maximum velocitizzle n' hurtled tha fuck into Kody, causin his ass ta piss his baggy-ass pants n' lose consciousness. "I be egg-chan." tha egg whispers, as it drags Kodyz body tha fuck into tha gym.

Kody wakes up ta peep tha seducive egg standin over his muthafuckin ass. Kody gasps as tha egg takes up its shlong. Kody, up in tears, tries ta back away from tha horny-ass offender.

"I holla'd at you," Kody says, gasping, "itz over."

"Kody-sempai," tha egg speaks "I still ludd you, desu!"

Kody manages ta git up from under tha egg n' da perved-out muthafucka stumblez towardz tha toilet door up in a panic. Da egg, wit its ludd stick still out, rushed towardz tha pimp swiftly. Kody pushed tha door open frantically n' nearly tripped as da perved-out muthafucka sprinted up tha door n' towardz tha straight-up original gangsta building. Da egg was still advancin towardz Kody, its doinker flappin against its legs. Kody slipped,and fell tha fuck down tha stairs between tha buildings. Da egg jumped on top of him, its wankie above Kodyz face. In defence, Kody socked tha eggz din dong n' gots ta his wild lil' feet n' kept absconding. Da egg laid up in pain on tha steps, its 100% all beef thermometa throbbin up in anguish.

"Kody-sempai," tha egg gasps up in pain, "why must you hurt me son?"

Kody didn't respond as he quickly entered tha straight-up original gangsta building.

Kody ran up tha stairs near tha science win n' headed down tha dark hallway fo' realz. A classroom door was ajar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Kody entered tha room cautiously n' placed his dirty ass under tha mackdaddyz desk.

Afta a cold-ass lil couple minutes, Kody heard tha faint tappin of high heels on tha school floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da egg was advancin towardz him, its bologna pony probably still hangin out. Da egg approached tha classroom Kody was hidin up in n' entered slowly. Kody knew dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta do suttin' bout his wild-ass ex. Kody jumped up from tha desk n' socked tha egg where its grill should be. Da egg stumbled tha fuck into a wall, crackin tha top of its head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da egg fell tha fuck ta tha ground, its stinky pickle now fallen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Kody let up a funky-ass bust a funky-ass big-ass fart of relief as he exited tha room n' slowly strutted down tha hallway yo. His fight wit tha menacin egg was over n' shiznit yo. Dude made his way towardz tha school exit when suddenly tha egg body slammed his ass ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da egg slapped Kody up in tha grill wit its magic wand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Kody let up a pained groan as tha egg slapped his ass once again n' again n' again wit its divine rod. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da egg slowly started ta pull Kodyz baggy-ass pants off of his muthafuckin ass. Kody knew dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta do somethang yo. Dude didn't wanna be impregnated by tha egg fo' realz. Again.

Kody drove his wild lil' foot tha fuck into tha eggz ludd muscle. Da egg screeched violently n' it fell tha fuck back. Kody pulled his baggy-ass pants back up n' stumbled towardz tha door n' sprinted all tha way home.

Dat shiznit was night n' Kody was driftin off ta chill up in his bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da door ta his bedroom creaked open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Kody thought da thug was trippin until he felt tha warmth of a juice drill on his cheek. Kody screamed n' turned ta peep tha egg standin there, wit its damaged captain winky hangin down.

"I still ludd you," tha egg gasps.

Kody gave tha shell fetus a strange look as he kicked its yogurt slinger n' shit. But, however, dis time it did not stop tha egg.

"I be sorry, Kody-sempai," tha egg cries, "I be bustin dis fo' yo' own good." Da egg launches itself onto Kodyz shouldaz n' wraps itz hairy-ass legs round his neck. With a twist of its DNA rifle n' its legs, it snaps Kodyz neck. Kody falls ta tha ground, dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da egg kneels by its dead freak n' cries.


End file.
